Undisclosed Desires
by RobinandMarianforever
Summary: Four years after the last great Wizarding War, Hermione is trying to lead a simple life. However, she forgot about one very important aspect of life, falling in love. Not to be one who is outdone by others, as she is the brightest witch of her age, she falls for not one but two different people. Rated T but may change with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So it seems like forever since I posted anything but life definitely got in the way and then I had computer issues and personal issues cropped up so it feels great to be back. For everyone who is looking for the next chapter of Love In Unexpected Places fear not, I am working hard on that one and I will get it posted in the next day or two. However, to tied y'all over, here is the first chapter of a new story. This is my first time posting to the Harry Potter fandom so please be gentle in your criticism. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames will be ignored as it wastes my time as a writer and the reviewers time. I know that many people do not enjoy Hermione being shipped with Sirius and/or Remus but I enjoy it so for everyone who enjoys that, please enjoy and let me know in a review if I should continue._

_Disclaimers: I own nothing that you recognize although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money or profit from this, it's simply for my own enjoyment and love of these characters. No copyright infringement or harm intended._

_Spoilers: None really as this takes place after all of the books and takes place about four years after the final Wizarding War in book 7. Obviously AU as both Remus and Sirius live and Remus did not marry Tonks._

Hermione Granger, one third of the Hogwarts Golden Trio, stomped up the steps and through the snow of number twelve Grimmauld Place, the scowl that normally only graced her pretty features either when she was annoyed with her two best friends Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter or she was trying to solve a difficult problem deepening as she jammed her key into the lock and twisted it roughly.

"He is dead. Deader than dead actually. When I am done with him, he is going to wish I had left him behind that veil,' she thought angrily as she threw open the door and stepped inside the house.

Hermione angrily pulled her key out of the door and then flung it shut so hard that the force of the door shutting caused the window frames of every room on the first floor to shudder and vibrate violently and the sound of it echoed ominously through the seemingly deserted house.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she yelled, although some may have said it was more like a shriek or a screech.

When she received no response, Hermione left her work stuff as well as her coat, boots and gloves in the foyer and then pounded up the stairs to the second floor and began to throw open the doors to each of the various rooms on that floor.

"SIRIUS, SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL HEX YOU TO KINGDOM COME. GET OUT HERE NOW!" and this time it really was a shriek.

~Meanwhile, up on the third floor~

Remus Lupin, former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and resident werewolf of the Order of the Phoenix was lying on his bed, tossing and turning restlessly in the dark room. The full moon was the next evening and Remus always found himself feeling particularly restless and uneasy during the week prior to the moon. He had just fallen into a restless sleep when he heard the muffled sound of shouting start. Since it seemed the shouting was contained to just the first floor and his door was closed, he simply tuned it out and closed his eyes again trying to get at least a little sleep and peace of mind before his monthly transformation the following evening but his peace was shattered completely when he heard the much clearer thud of doors being thrown open on the floor below his room and this time, he could also hear the very distinct sound of Hermione's voice. It was much harder to tune her out , especially when she seemed to be more than a little upset with someone in the Order and was looking to take the roof off of headquarters.

"SIRIUS, SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF I WILL HEX YOU INTO KINGDOM COME. GET OUT HERE NOW!" she shrieked.

Despite the fact that he was not getting any rest today and his patience was snapping, he couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he could just imagine what it was his best and oldest friend had done to get Hermione all worked up like she was. He heard another door pound against the wall and his self control and sanity snapped completely.

'That's it,' he thought angrily, getting up and placing his wand in his back pocket of his jeans then he threw open the door to his bedroom and made his way down the hall and stairs to the second floor, not aware of his disheveled appearance, 'As soon as Hermione is done with him, I'm going to kill Sirius for whatever he did to get her worked up like this.'

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin are you going on about? Tomorrow is the full moon and I really don't appreciate being woken from the precious few moments of sleep that I do manage to get to you shouting like a madwoman for Sirius. Now, why don't we discuss this like two adults. What happened that has you bursting into the house shouting and carrying on in a manner so unlike yourself Mione?" Remus asked, grabbing Hermione's shoulders when he had come bursting into the second floor hall in a flurry of anger, his wand drawn and ready to strike as he growled in frustration at the interruption to his nap.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you were napping and it seemed to slip my mind in my irritation with Sirius that the full moon is tomorrow evening and you would be anxious and on edge. I'll go make some tea and I'll put some Dreamless Sleep Potion into your tea so you can get back to the nap I interrupted," Hermione said, smiling up at him as she placed a hand on his forearm and ignored his question as to what happened to upset her.

Both of them fell silent as they each felt a jolt of electric warmth spread and warm each of them under the skin. Hermione noticed the disheveled state of undress that Remus was in as they continued to stand in the hall with one another.

"That sounds good love. I'll be right down," Remus said, turning away with a blush staining his cheeks at his lack of forethought concerning his attire.

Hermione pulled her hand away from his arm and smiled once more when he looked back at her again, letting go of her shoulders. Hermione felt herself blush as she watched Remus run his fingers through his sandy blonde hair and return a shy smile of his own before heading back toward the stairs that led to the third floor. Once Remus had disappeared up the stairs, Hermione turned and disappeared in the opposite direction to make that pot of tea for herself and Remus.

_Okay, there is chapter 1. Let me know what you think but please be kind about it. Hope that the characters weren't too OOC and I'm sorry about all the exposition but it was necessary for character development and setting up the story. Hit that little green button at the bottom and thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize I don't own, although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no profit or benefit from this. It is simply for my own pleasure and the love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm intended or meant._

_Spoilers: None really as this takes place after all of the books and takes place about four years after the final Wizarding War in book 7. Obviously AU as both Remus and Sirius live and Remus did not marry Tonks._

As Hermione waited for the whistling of the teapot, she began to move around the limited amount of free space the cramped kitchen afforded her as she hummed softly to herself, a muggle song she hadn't heard in years. She was dancing and twirling to her own humming and her eyes were closed so she failed to hear the front door open and close softly or see anyone enter the kitchen. She sighed contentedly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind as she turned to find herself standing directly in front of the stove as her eyes flew open.

"MMmm, Remus, darling….tea is almost ready," she said, pulling out of the arms and spinning around.

She was met with the sight of Remus leaning against the doorframe holding the vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion and wearing a very bemused expression while Sirius stood directly in front of Hermione wearing his trademark smirk.

"So, you and Moony, hmm?" he asked with a wink as the smirk grew wider.

Hermione simply stood there glaring at Sirius for a moment before taking a wordless step closer and slapping him across the face hard enough to leave a stinging, red print of her hand on his cheek before pushing past him and snapping the vial out of Remus' hand none too gently before she pulled her wand from her pocked and levitated the teapot and two teacups to the table before she sat down and poured the tea into each cup, adding the potion to Remus' cup. No one said a word as Remus pushed himself up off the doorframe and made his way over and sat down at the table with Hermione and sipped his tea. Sirius sat down on Hermione's other side after turning the stove off and grabbing a teacup for himself. Remus finished his tea quickly in the silence and got up from the table, placing his cup in the sink before smiling at Hermione.

"Thank you Mione. I will see you, both of you, in a few hours," he squeezed her shoulders and gave her one more smile before throwing a pointed look at Sirius before leaving the kitchen and making his way to his room, the potion already taking effect on his senses.

Once Remus was gone from the room, Hermione looked over at Sirius with a glare.

"What's wrong Mione?" he asked pleasantly, taking a sip of tea before placing his boot clad feet on the table with a smirk.

"Get your feet off that table. We have to eat there and the dirt from your shoes is not what everyone wants to see while eating," Hermione snapped, ignoring his question as she got up from the table and placed her cup beside Remus' in the sink.

"Look Hermione, I know I suck at this sort of thing but I'm trying to apologize for that stunt I pulled today. You have to understand that when the Weasley twins came to me, I never intended…" Sirius trailed off as he looked up to see the expression on Hermione's face.

"The twins put you up to it?" Hermione asked, more to herself than to Sirius.

He saw the edge of anger in her eyes flare and his eyes widened as he simply nodded at her as she continued to glare at him with murder in her eyes.

"Mione, love, please don't do anything rash. I've apologized, now how can I make it up to you?" Sirius asked, thinking quickly in order to save himself as well as Fred and George Weasley from an unbelievably painful hexing as well as a tongue lashing, although if he had to choose, he preferred the latter to a hexing.

Hermione suddenly had a fleeting thought that made her smirk in a fashion similar to Sirius himself earlier.

"There is one thing you could do for me, of course it will have to wait until Remus wakes up because this make up is going to involve him as well," she said, turning and coming over behind the chair Sirius was sitting in.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Sirius started to say.

"I want the two of you to make love to me after the Order meeting tonight," she finally said, leaning closer to him from behind and placing a kiss on his jaw once before straightening and leaving the kitchen.

The smirk grew as the thought of what she had just suggested for her payback was fully realized as well as the thought of her long-standing fantasy being fulfilled of having her favorite professor and her best friends godfather begging to have her finish them off.

After watching Hermione leave the room, Sirius placed his boot-clad feet once again up on the table with a smirk on his face as Hermione's words replayed in his mind.

'Who knew that little Hermione Granger had suck a kinky side to her,' he thought to himself as he sipped his tea.

He stopped that train of thought because as he thought about Hermione, he knew that she was far from little in the sense that he had meant it. At that stray thought, his hand stilled before he had set the teacup down on the saucer and he found himself smirking once again at the thought of both himself and Remus having Hermione at the same time. He felt his pants get a bit tighter as he let the thought sit in his mind before getting up and placing his teacup in the sink with the others. Rather than making his way up to the third floor and his bedroom, he headed toward the library on the second floor.

Sirius opened the door slowly and poked his head into the room around the door, smiling when he found the room empty but for a crackling fire in the hearth, warming the cold, musty room. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind himself softly before getting comfortable on the couch in front of the fire, stretching across before throwing his arm over his eyes as he dozed in and out of sleep. It had been a long time since it had been just the three of them alone in the house together. That was the last coherent thought to cross his mind before sleep claimed him completely.

_I'm very pleased with the response this story has gotten. I am really enjoying writing it and it is nice to see that everyone is enjoying reading it as much as they are. Thank you all for the adds and favorites as they mean the world to me. Go ahead and enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what is and isn't working and how you are enjoying it._


End file.
